powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Mimicry
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of water. Technique of Water Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Mimicry and Liquid Manipulation. Also Called *H2O Physiology *Hydro/Hydrokinetic/Water Physiology *Self-Liquification Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into water. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of water, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Applications *Amorphous Physiology *Aquatic Adaptation *Contaminant Immunity *Dermal Armor **Natural Weaponry **Pain Suppression *Disease Immunity *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Enhanced Strength *Hydrokinetic Intangibility *Scattering *Speed Swimming *Water Generation Techniques *Hydrokinetic Invisibility *Hydrokinetic Shapeshifting Variations *Bubble Mimicry (when combined with air) *Ice Mimicry *Steam Mimicry *Vapor Mimicry Associations *Hydrokinetic Creature Creation *Hydrokinetic Regeneration *Hydroportation *Ink Manipulation *Liquid Mimicry *Size Manipulation *Thermal Resistance *Water Form Mimicry *Water Manipulation Limitations *Extreme temperatures are likely a problem. *May need practice to change back. *User can be incapacitated or killed by being evaporated *Some users may not be able to return to their original body/form. *May require constant contact with element to stay in transformed state. *Vulnerable to anything that can nullify or bypass water-based defenses. Known Users Known Objects *Magic Urn (Once Upon a Time); liquefies a magic user to contain them *River of Lost Souls (Once Upon a Time); liquefies anyone who touches it Gallery File:Saiyuki_using_Genbu's_power.png|Saiyuki (Magic User Kurohime) gains Genbu's power by subjugating him, and becoming intangible water. Liquidator.jpg|the Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) Watermimicry.jpg|Tracy Strauss (Heroes) can transform her own body into a water mass. Juviawaterbody.jpg|Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail) using water mimicry. Lulubell_water.jpg|Lulu Bell (D. Gray-Man) becoming a body of water via shapeshifting. Hydrification_Technique.PNG|Suigetsu Hozuki (Naruto) can become a body of water. Water_Golem.jpg|The golems created by Kiyoshi Mitarai (YuYu Hakusho) are pure water. Toro_Toro_no_Mi.png|Honey Queen (One Piece) becomes simmering liquid. Hasegawa_Ron.jpeg|Ron Hasegawa (Alive: The Final Evolution) can liquify his own body. Leviathan of chaos.png|Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog), a leviathan of chaos energy in liquid form. Spirit_of_Rain.jpg|Spirit of Rain (Shaman King) Sakura_Battling_Water_Card.jpg|The Watery Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) agua_bendita.jpg|Agua Cristi and Bendita Cristi (Combined like they're one and in their teenager age) are both capable of water mimicry and underwater breathing (Agua Bendita'). 5x01-liquification.gif|The Sea Hag (Charmed) transforms her body into water to save themselves from being hit by a car. 180px-Waterdemonpruesam.jpg|The Water Demon (Charmed) Aquamaria2.jpg|Aquamaria (Static Shock) H2Olga.png|H2Olga (Fairly OddParents) Aqua_H.png|Aqua (Valkyrie Crusade) is water in bodily form. Water Guardian ÄRM.GIF|Guardian ÄRM, Undine (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a beautiful nymph completely made of water. File:Revival_Slime's_Regeneration.gif|Revival Slime (Yu-Gi-Oh!) possesses a water body that can reconstitute itself endlessly. Aqua Necklace.jpg|Aqua Necklace (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) Geb.png|Geb (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-3791.jpg|Sirens (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) Water.jpg Water2.jpg Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Physiology Category:Galleries